


The Totally Canon Sequel, You Can't Make This Shit Up

by ednae



Category: Me Before You - Jojo Moyes
Genre: Alternate Future, F/M, Ghosts, Lou becomes a medium because she's totally in love with Will, So yeah, and poor Patrick never gets the news that he's single, does nathan have a last name?, i heard there's a sequel but the love interest is DEAD so how does this even work, i only watched the movie, idfk, the second chapter is because i read the official summary and this is what i got out of it, this is totally plausible and i am Not Making This Shit Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there's a sequel to this and I'm still trying to figure out how that works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lou Is Actually A Medium And She Has A Ghost Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

**L** ou walks along the beach with a smile, kicking up sand as she goes.  It's her third adventure that week, and it's only Tuesday.  Living so close to so many attractions helped.  She's happy, now, and she loves sharing her adventures with her friends.

Briefly, she considers that she still hasn't broken up with Patrick, but she shoves the thought out of her mind and hums a little ditty as she exaggerates the swinging of her arms.  Her fingers are interlocked with Will's, and everything is perfect.

Of course, that's only considering the fact that Will can only be with her in spirit.  Not counting the hand.  The hand is very much real.

She can't remember just how she was able to convince the Traynors to let her keep his hand, but she does remember her elation when she was finally able to have that piece of him that would be able to connect his spirit to this world.

The bank account Will had left her had gone to good use.  It took a few months in recluse with a trained medium and an old Ouija board for her to finally be able to reach into the spirit world, but when she finally contacted Will for the first time in over six months—six months after his suicide—they were both so happy.  Her adventures would now be his.

And so they went on adventures together.  Lou brings him and his hand with her where she goes, and though he can't experience the feelings she does—the salty taste of the air, the sand between her toes—he can walk again, and it's more than enough for both of them.

Lou now looks into the strangely hollow eyes of Will's ghost.  He's floating next to her, and she's gotten used to this.  He still loves her, and she still loves him.  Another fleeting thought of her unresolved issues with Patrick enters her mind.  Will's smile makes her forget once again.

"I wish we could kiss," he tells her, and his voice echoes within her mind.  She's also gotten used to this.

"That's all right," she assures him.  She can live without the physical pleasures of lust.  His presence—his haunting?—is enough for her.

They stop talking, the breaks of waves crashing down around them and filling the peaceful silence they left.  He tries to hold her hand at one point—it took him a long time to figure out how to move his ghostly limbs again, and now he still has a hard time remembering that he couldn't actually touch anything anymore.  When it passes through her fingers, it sends a shiver up her arm, and she giggles.

He scoffs a little, as if offended.  "You think it's funny?"

"I think it's adorable," she remarks, smiling broadly at him.  She pushes her free hand through the top of his head, as if she were trying to fix his hair.  Her hand phases right through his forehead, and he looks disfigured for a moment.

This time, he laughs.  He had described the feeling before; it was like being tickled, almost, except he couldn't actually feel it.  Still, he seems to find some kind of sick, morbid humor out of her attempts to appear like a normal couple, and she appreciates that.

They continue down the beach, Lou walking, Will floating, and everything is perfect.


	2. Apparently Lou Gets in a Big Accident Who Would've Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moral of the story is Don't Go On Adventures, Kids. It only leads to full body paralysis.

**H** ow ironic, that she would end up in the same sorry state that her boyfriend was in less than a year ago.  Bound to her bed and at the mercy of anyone who deigned to pay her any mind.  And how ironic—even more ironic than the first scenario—that she would be experiencing the same feelings that she had tried to coax Will out of, again less than a year ago.

Of course, it hadn't started in the same way.  Actually, it's a pretty funny story.  She was on a date with Will.  Not in public, of course.  Usually people react pretty negatively to her ghost boyfriend, so Lou had taken to contacting him in private, so that they wouldn't receive those weird stares that both of them disliked.

Anyway, Will can't actually touch her.  Or interact with this world.  Both of them knew that, but sometimes they forgot.  Like that time.  They were walking together at night, because there weren't many people out and about at night, and so they were able to get some peace and quiet without people freaking out about Lou dating a dead guy.

They had seen the bus, but Lou had also seen Will lunge toward her, as if to push her out of the way.  She had tensed, thinking in her confusion that it would actually work.  Surprise, surprise, it didn't.

And now Lou was the latest quadriplegic crippled into humiliation, without even a boyfriend to comfort her.  She couldn't lift her hand to summon him through her usual ritual, and so she was all alone, without anyone to talk to.

Of course, Patrick comes by often, but really, it's not like she loved him anymore.  She had never broken up with him, but it was sort of obvious at this point.  Or at least it was to her.  She wonders guiltily if Patrick still thinks they're together.  A visitor pushes the thought out of her mind.

"Hey, hey," Nathan says as he enters her room.  After he heard what happened to her, he offered to become her nurse, since they had made so many memories together while taking care of Will.  Lou thought it was kind of weird that he had to help her function, but she knows he's just doing his job, and she admires him for that.

"Hey, Nathan.  I thought you weren't supposed to come for another hour or so," Lou replied calmly, cocking her head in gesture for him to enter.  It's not like she could wave him in.

"I thought I'd come early," he says with a grin, producing flowers from behind his back.  They're bright red with huge petals, and Lou thinks they're lovely, even if she can't hold them or bring them to her face to smell them.

"Thanks, but you know that's not going to change my mind," Lou says with a frown.  "I'm going out with a bang, whether you like it or not."

Nathan rolls his eyes.  They had kinda-sorta been dating in a very strange, not-dating kind of way.  Meaning he had kissed her against her will because she was Absolutely Devoted to Will even though he was still dead and unless she met another medium who could contact Will, she'd never see him again.  Of course, Lou had liked the kiss, but she couldn't let Will know that.  Could ghosts see what was happening if they weren't physically—ghostly?—there?

"Yeah, but do you really have to die by firing squad?" he asks with a grimace.  "It'll hurt a lot."

"Will wanted me to have adventures.  It'd be stupid to ignore his request and die peacefully.  I'm sure he wanted me to die doing something cool.  And this is the coolest way to die, obviously."  She would have shrugged if she could, but she can't so she doesn't.  She trusts that Nathan understands her quadriplegic struggles enough to pick up on her nonexistent body language.

"You're crazy," he says, putting the flowers on the table next to her.  Still leaning over, he shifts his weight so that he's standing over her, and he plants a sloppy, wet kiss on her lips.  It's a little gross because it's not Will's kiss, but it'll do for now.

"Haven't you seen my wardrobe?  You should know this by now."

"Touché."  He laughs, and she smiles with him.

Tonight, she will be with Will in heaven, or limbo, or wherever it is that ghosts live when they die—what an oxymoron, she thinks with a dry laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asks, looking at her weirdly.

Picking up on her mistake, she tries to save face.  "Oh, uh, nothing."  He obviously doesn't believe her, but he lets it slide.  She's practically a dead girl; he might as well let her be weird without anyone questioning her.

"Well, are you ready then?" Nathan asks her, and Lou thinks that she has never been more ready than anything else in her life.

"Take me away," she commands, looking up at the ceiling instead of him.  She misses the second roll of his eyes because she's too busy being dramatic, but she knows it's there.

"Then let's go meet your doom," he says, pulling her out of her bed and setting her in the wheelchair—the same one that Will had used when he was alive.

As they roll down the halls, an idea pops into Lou's head.  "Hey, do you think I should break up with Patrick?"

Nathan looks down at her and shakes his head.  "There's no need to make him unnecessarily upset, right?  I mean, it's not like it'll change anything."

Lou nods, as if it's the most logical thing she's ever heard, and then she leans her head back against the headrest as Nathan wheels her out into the courtyard where the professional assassins are waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry.


End file.
